


Just a phone call

by will_you_heed_the_masters_call



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_you_heed_the_masters_call/pseuds/will_you_heed_the_masters_call
Summary: Hey :) This is something inspired by Goldilock's 72. birthday. It was written in one sitting, it is not edited so there it is as it is.Standard: I don't own blahblablah you know the drillLeave likes, kudos, comments, I would really like to know what you think about this. I never thought I'd actually write about boys in their old days, but it just happened, and I can say I'm glad that it did. It was really great fun for me to write this, and I hope it will be  fun for you to read it.Also, I'm not native English speaker so feel free to correct any mistakes that you find!Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Just a phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is something inspired by Goldilock's 72. birthday. It was written in one sitting, it is not edited so there it is as it is.  
> Standard: I don't own blahblablah you know the drill  
> Leave likes, kudos, comments, I would really like to know what you think about this. I never thought I'd actually write about boys in their old days, but it just happened, and I can say I'm glad that it did. It was really great fun for me to write this, and I hope it will be fun for you to read it.  
> Also, I'm not native English speaker so feel free to correct any mistakes that you find!  
> Enjoy :)

_Did I remember? Remember..._  
_Dearest, I couldn't ever forget._  
_It is your day, my baby lion._  
_No, I'm not gonna call. No, you're not gonna answer._

\----------------------  
...  
...  
-Hello?  
...  
-Hello??  
-Robert?  
-...  
-....  
-Don't hang up, okay?  
-Hey..hey..Jimmy  
-I just..wanted to wish you happy birthday, you know..and..uhmm..- he trailed off  
-Why yeah, thank you..

Awkward silence and weirdness of the situation were palpable.

-So anyway...I know how you hate being asked about your life and career...so I'm gonna..I'm gonna hang up now.. Stay well and take care, okay?  
And he smashed the "end call" button

-I love you.. he whispered  
...  
...  
...  
-Hello? Hel-?  
Robert put down his phone and scratched back of his head  
  
_/What was this about? Why now? Why ever? I told him that every one of our relationships deteriorated in a way that can't be fixed. I don't want it anymore. I am me now. I have myself now. I have my music now. I don't want his guitar. I don't want his opinion. I don't want his supportive look when I succeed. I don want his smile, I don't want his green eyes, I don't want his beautiful hair, I don't want his pale skin... I DON'T NEED HIM. I DON'T. I DON'T. Robert Anthony pull yourself together for fucks sake./_ _  
_  
He smacked the table and left his apartment. He needed to be outside. Outside of his head. He quickened his pace as it will help him to clear his mind quicker. He didn't care were he would go. Just away, as far away as possible.  
  
_/What are you running from?_ _  
__-Myself_ _  
__Why?_ _  
__-I don't want_ _  
__What?_ _  
__\- TO BE SO SHAKEN AFTER JUST TWO SENTENCES FROM THAT FUCKING MAN/_ _  
_  
He kicked the can that was on his way  
  
_/Robert?_ _  
__-What now?!_ _  
__I...you love him don't you?_ _  
__-I DON'T. I don't..I don't love him..._ _  
__I worship him. I'm crazy about him. About everything that he was. Is._ _  
__You could call him, yeah?_ _  
__-Never not in a million years_ _  
__Call him_ _  
__-No, I can't_ _  
__Coward_ _  
__-I am, so what?_ _  
__"Atlas mountains one more time before the end" eh? Liar. Fucking liar. Who are you lying to? You don't have 7 fucking lives don't you? Neither does he. You're both old now. How long until...until..who's gonna go first? Who's gonna say goodbye? If not now, when?/_ _  
_  
It was already getting late, sun was set and sky was painted in all the beautiful summer colors. He found a bench in the dark area in the park and sat down to clear his thoughts, when suddenly light started fidgeting and came to life, lighting his frame and silver locks.  
  
_/In the light you will find a road./_ _  
_  
He smirked.  
  
_/Really Robert? That far?/_ _  
_  
He took his phone out of the pocket, unlocked it and locked it again.  
  
_/Coward. "Always wandering, never settling, going brave for new things"..shit eater. That's who you are. Happy fucking birthday moron./_ _  
_  
He unlocked phone again and entered "recent calls". And there it was. Just a click away. Just a  
  
****click****  
  
Few long moments passed and he was getting more nervous with every heartbeat.  
  
_/Don't you dare pick that call. Don't./_ _  
_  
-Hello? Robert? Why-..  
  
_/fuck/_ _  
_  
-Hey Jimmy. Hello. I'm sorry for interrupting you this late. I was wandering if..if you want to go out with me? For a drink? And a talk?  
\- Robert, why are you asking me this now?  
\- Jimmy, it is my birthday. I am alone in the park. After I snapped today afternoon and stormed outta house. So. Is that a yes or no?  
-I guess...I guess I can do that for you, yes.  
-Okay. I'll wait. Take your time.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
-Good evening Jimmy - Robert stretched out his hand  
  
_/fuck.fuck.he is gonna.touch.me.after. so many years. 2007 was it? 13 years. 13 years/_ _  
_  
-Hey, good evening - Jimmy said as he firmly took and shook Robert's hand  
  
_//Oh god Robert. It's been 13 years. How pretty you are. Always warm hands. Soft skin. Clear blue eyes.//_ _  
_  
-So..Where did you want to go?  
  
-Well, since non of the cafes are open because of this damn virus..we could...we could go to my place? It's not far from here, half hour walk? We can sit on a porch, I have some nice vine if you're up to?  
  
_/Where did that coward go eh? Good job mate. Don't fuck it up. PLEASE. Not this time./_ _  
_  
_//You didn't. You didn't just call me to your home. What changed in that head of yours?//_

-I..Okay..I'm okay with that.  
-Lets go than, shall we?  
  
Those 30 minutes were the worst and the most pleasurable silence. They both felt like they are 20 again. That gut feeling. The try to stay calm. Acting like nothing from the other side affects you. They don't have to say anything. It is there. They feel it. They 're feeling nauseous. They feel good. And scared to their bones.  
  
_/Just act cool. It is nothing. Just a drink or two. And a talk. Yes. Just. Stop shaking. Stop. Robert Anthony you hear me?/_ _  
__  
__//Is he okay? Is everything okay? He would have never called me. He would have never answered my calls. What is now?//_ _  
_  
-Here we are - Robert said as he unlocked the front gate and let Jimmy enter first.  
It was dark but Jimmy could glimpse the beautiful rose gardens and the path between them leading to the front door. The scene was as if torn from a Tolkien novel, he could have imagined that elves would appear at any moment. On the left and right side of the lawn were several trees that made curtains with their long branches as if they are separating Robert's private heaven from the outside world.  
  
\- You really live in the fairy tale here - said Jimmy, trying to make the situation less awkward  
-In trying - Robert laughed off and scratched back of his head.  
He passed by Jimmy and went to unlock the front door. Jimmy stood on the path with impressed and quite sad expression on his face.  
\- Come on in, make yourself comfortable.  
I'm gonna go fetch some glasses and vine and I'll meet you on the back porch. It's down the hall and the second door left, you can't miss. Come on!  
  
Jimmy snapped from his daydream.  
  
-I..yes? Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.  
  
Robert chuckled and shook his head.  
  
_/He is really not of this world, always so lost in his own mind. I wander where he went this time/_ _  
_  
Jimmy entered the house and didn't bother much to look around, he went straight for the porch. The light on the porch was on, so he opened the door and found himself in yet another beautiful garden full of lilies and wild roses, some more plants and flowers he didn't know the name of. Flowery vine crawled from under the porch and climbed up one of the poles of the fence. It could be seen that those flowers are left to grow as they are. Wild and unrestricted. They were never cut.  
They were never given special attention, as those in the front yard, Jimmy thought.  
  
He went to sit in one of the two outdoor two-seaters. He picked one that looked over garden. He took his phone and quickly typed:  
  
**I went out, don't wait for me. Order some food, you know where the money is. I left the other key under the doormat. Jimmy**  
  
-Scarlett, eh? - Robert got out of the house with two vine glasses and bottle of red vine.  
-Yes, just so she doesn't worry that something happened to me.  
-I see..  
  
_//Was that a hint of jealousy? Really?//_ _  
_  
Jimmy's heart thumped a bit harder. Once.  
  
\- So, since is my birthday - Robert opened the bottle - 72nd fucking birthday - he slowly poured vine in one glass and handled it to Jimmy, than in other, for himself, and put theb bottle aside - and I don't have, how do I put this? I don't have 50 more years in fort of me, I wanted to, you know..I wanted to solve all the issues I have in my life before go-  
\- Robert stop, you're not sick or anything?  
  
Robert chuckled  
  
-No silly! Of course not! I wouldn't be drinking now, would I? - he winked and Jimmy smiled.  
  
Robert sat across him and rested this elbows on his knees, holding glass between his fingers and gently swaying it back and forth. He was nervous, Jimmy could tell. So he waited.  
Robert lowered his head and took a deep breath.  
  
-So, I wanted to talk with you. You first. I am sorry.  
\- Robert don't apologize. You did as you thought it was best for you. Who am I to stop you? Who am I to tell you what to do?  
-No Jimmy, listen. I am not sorry for what I've done with my life, or my music, my career or anything like that. True, you couldn't have done anything to stop me from doing any of those things. But truth is also..that I am sorry for how I've been treating you. All these years. For denying.

For denying that I want to have anything with you. He rose his head and smirked, looking Jimmy in the eyes, and lowered his gaze again.

\- So yes, I am truly sorry for not calling, not answering your phone calls. And the truth is, also...

He shook his head as if he could not believe that he is going to say this, now, with his full consciousness and awareness of the presence of the other man, who he called to come to him.

\- Jimmy. I...I love you. For real, Jimmy. Jimmy Page. Jimmy Page, I love you, with all my heart and soul.

He said as like he was talking to himself, as he is finally letting himself truly believe his real feelings.

-And I hope..I hope you won't run away now.

He looked up again and found two big green round eyes staring back at him.

\- Robert are you serious?

-As serious as one can be, Jimmy. It sounds stupid, an old men confessing his feelings, again, for the same person, again. For it is always you Jimmy. It was always you. And you see this garden - he waved his hand - you sure thought that I don't care about those flowers did you?

\- I..yes, indeed I thought so..

Jimmy was confused, he could expect anything on this world but Robert saying these things to him. So he decided to wait. Once again.

\- You see Jimmy...this garden, it is you. You are wild. I know you are. You are not that person who presents himself for the public. You were wild. Always. And every time I think of you, I come here and watch, I listen, wouldn't I see and hear you. And you know what, it happens. Sometimes. When I'm tired and delusional.

\- Robert..Robert look at me please? Okay.. Now, do you know..do you know what this means?

-No, not really, no...

\- You know that earlier this day, when I called you..I cut the call half sentence?

-Yes? What it has to do with this? - said Robert as he sipped his vine, hoping for more liquor courage

\- You know, after I said you take care and I put the phone down, I couldn't tell you so I said for myself

\- Jimmy please don't keep me in suspense

\- I said "I love you"

-You didn't?

-Yes I did Robert. It is true. He took a deep shaky breath and chuckled. - It is funny, you know. Seeing you like this after so many years. He lowered his head and shook it in amusement.

_//Finally, honey. Finally my sunshine. My love. Mine//_

\- Jimmy? ...baby? - Robert whispered carefully as if he was afraid he could scare away tiny little bird that was trying to escape Jimmy's rib cage. 

Jimmy felt cold knife cutting his guts and pure sunshine leaking in. He snapped his head and beamed at Robert.

_//Baby? Yes, my love. It is me.//_

Robert smiled

-Mind if I sit there? He motioned with his head towards where Jimmy was sitting.

-No. I mean. No, I would mind...love. I wouldn't mind.

_/Love? I am? Still? After everything?/_

Jimmy moved his legs so Robert could come to sit beside him.

-After everything? You still love me?

He nudged him jokingly with his thigh.

-Yes. Always did. Always will.

With that Jimmy took Robert's hand, looked him in the eyes and smiled.

-Mind if I do something extremely stupid?

-Not at all, baby.

Jimmy leaned, put his head on Robert's shoulder closed his eyes and smiled. Robert felt as warmth of Jimmy's body is slowly spilling over him, threatening to drown him. He let himself be pulled down to long lost but never forgotten feeling.

\- Jimmy?

-Yes?

-May I...

-Kiss me?

Robert heard smile in his words

-Yeah..May I kiss you?

-Honestly I have no idea what are you still waiting for - Jimmy chuckled and lifted his head to look at his ray of sunshine, so long needed in his life, finally shining down at him again. 

Robert clumsily put one hand on back of Jimmy's neck and let the moment linger in the air just for a tiny bit longer, then smiled and gently pressed his lips against Jimmy's.

_/This is. This. Is. Was. And is again. Mine. My baby. Always been my baby/_

_//It is you. It was you. Always you. Never ever anyone like you, my sweetest love. As proud as ever.//_

After they broke the kiss they hugged each other as everything has fallen back in place as if it was always meant to be.

-Happy birthday, love. - Jimmy whispered in crook of Robert's neck.

-This is the best birthday ever, I can tell.

Jimmy smiled and took his glass from the table

-I bet that any other won't be like this

\- It won't. I have you again. For real now, and I hope for good..Cheers


End file.
